Dueling Stars: A Crescent Oneshot
by ArrowOfFlames
Summary: LEMON! A look inside part of Crescent's adventures with Jack Assless... um, Altlas.


A/N: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds. I thought Crescent's POV should be shared.

English: "I…"

All other languages: "**Got kidnapped**…**"**

Thoughts: 'By Jack Atlas…'

Inner Demon: 'I hate my life.'

LEMON! In Crescent's POV

I woke up in a very comfortable bed, in Jack Assless's apartment. I was kidnapped five days prior when Jack saw me on the side of the rode, passed out, since I spent all night looking for Arrow, whom I had called two days ago. And he still refused to release me! I am just glad he doesn't seem perverted…

Just then, his Assness himself walked into my room. "What are you doing here, your Assness? We already have gotten past the 'I hate your guts' thing, so I thought staying away from me until you were ready to release me from this hellhole was a clear concept." I growled.

He walked closer to my bed, so I sprung up onto my feet, not wanting him to have an advantage over my in case he wanted ta fight. He walked even closer, staying quiet. He brought his face an inch away from mine, and, in a second, pinned me back onto my bed, his lips pressed upon mine. I fought against it, but my attempts seemed futile. So, I finally gave in. I felt him tugging at my pants, and then I once more tried to push him off of me. This was my first time, I didn't even let Koga get this far when we were in the Inuyasha universe. My pants were almost off when Jack finally broke the kiss. I doubled my tries to get him to stop, which didn't effect him. I tried to twist out of his grip. Then he finally spoke.

"What are you doing?" Jack said in his British accent, which I secretly loved.

"What are you doing? You are trying to rape me here, not the other way around!" I said in frustration. He ignored me, and started trying to pull off my shirt. I thrashed about, and he eventually pinned down my arms. I was exhausted from my escaped attempts. Jack let my arms go to pull my bra off. My underwear were next, while I waited, buying my time. He got off of me to pull his own clothes off, and I used that to bolt towards the door. However, he was faster than me. I was pushed against a wall, and realized he now was naked as well. My front was pressed up against the wall, my breathe hitched in my throat. I was terrified, I heard that first times were painful, some claimed it felt like being torn in half in college.

"Why me? Please stop! I don't want this, I'm only 21. We don't even like each other." I whimpered out, glad that, at least, Jack was older than I am, since I remember Yusei telling me he was a month older than me.

"Well, I _**do**_ want this, and Jack Atlas gets everything he wants. And, I happen to like you very much." Then, Jack pulled a very reluctant female (me you dolts!) back to the bed.

He kissed my neck, trailing down to my breasts, me moaning against my will the entire time. He took one of the soft mounds into his hands, the other in his mouth. His tongue made lazy circles around my nipple, massaging the other one roughly. Jack then started to suckle, like a baby would with a breast feeding mother. I was now hitting pitches that I wasn't sure that my voice box could make until now. He switched his mouth and hand, and the other one started to creep down to my most private part. I immediately closed my legs, giving one last effort to push him off, not effecting him at all. Jack pulled my legs apart, now kneeling in between my legs, stopping all hope to close them. I now caught a look at his member, and the best words to describe it, uh… hard, thick, long, impossible for my virgin body?

He started rubbing my womanhood, and my breath caught in my throat, releasing a loud moan. He plunged two fingers into me, causing me to squirm at the unfamiliar feeling. Now I was breathing faster, giving out yips and yelps of both discomfort and, to my disappointment, pleasure. A pressure was building in my stomach, and Jack had finally stopped messing with my breasts. I attempted to kick him away from me, which actually work for a second. I sprang towards the door. 'Now all I have to do is get out of this hell. Bur, first, find a bathrobe and hide.' I ran out of the room, and right into the next unlocked room I saw. But, escaping from the apartment was impossible. The door could only be locked or unlocked with a key, which I didn't have, and it was locked. The same went for all the rooms as well. The bathroom was my first stop (each bedroom had it's own bathroom). I walked out in a white robe. Then it hit me. 'This. Is. Jack's. Room. NOOO!' Two arms wrapped around my slim waist from behind, pulling me past the door to the bed. I noticed that the door was locked, meaning there was no chance of escape.

"Stop! Just stop! Please don't do this to me! I'll have you put in jail from raping an innocent, virgin female!" I screamed. He simply pushed me down on the floor. I attempted to crawl away, but he grabbed me and pinned me down. I started to hyperventilate as he positioned himself at me entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and, using that to give me some leverage, I whispered in his ear, "Please don't." I started to sob. He seemed shocked for a second, before answering. "No. You are mine and mine alone, and I intend to make that clear." I prepared for the pain. I moaned as he started to push into me. 'Wait, why's he going slow? I though he didn't care and I was a quick fuck.' The more he pushed into my, the more pain I felt, until I was whimpering instead of moaning. I let loose a scream when he hit my barrier, which was muffled by him kissing me. He released my lips when I started to wiggle my hips. I moaned when he started a swift pace, and he let out an animalistic growl. I pushed my hips up to meet him, letting him go deeper. "So damn hot and tight." He whispered hoarsely in my ear. The pressure was building even more now, climbing ever time he thrust into me. The pressure was almost unbearable, and I felt my arm burning.

"JACK!" I screamed as I came. A white blinded, and then passed out.

§§§§§ 5 Days Later §§§§§

My worst happen was realized. I felt sick since Jack raped me, so I called the front desk for a pregnancy test while Jack was out dueling. It was positive. Just then Jack came back. "I'm home." He called.

"JACK ATLAS! Get your ass in here now!" I screamed. He came in with a slightly frightened expression. I got up in his face and said, "You. Got. Me. Pregnant. MY FAMILY'S GONNA KILL YOU AND OUR KID IS GONNA BE FATHERLESS! Why did you have to rape me?" I groaned.

"If I do recall, you seemed to enjoy being 'raped' quiet a bit. And would your family kill me if we were engaged?" Jack replied.

"Well, no. Even my sister follows that Ryuu family policy. The only exception is our half-sister, but we don't talk about her anymore…" I said. He then pulled me over to the couch, sitting me down on his lap. He kissed my neck once, then said, "Then will you marry me?" He pulled out a small ring. It had a teardrop-shaped sapphire in the middle with three little diamonds on each side.

"YES!" I exclaimed and kissed him. He let me up and led me back his bedroom, our bedroom now, kissing me all the way there, locking the door behind us.


End file.
